Tu fortaleza es mi debilidad (one-shot)
by Jen Jen Jojo
Summary: Sin importar el enemigo, yo siempre voy a salvarte.
1. Chapter 1

Ranma ½ y todos los personajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi

 **Tu fortaleza es mi debilidad**

La tarde caía pesadamente sobre algún rincón de Nerima. Los árboles dejaban pasar un viento frío y triste entre sus hojas. El plano sonido de las hojas mecerse y chocar unas contra otras, era lo único que interrumpía aquellos golpes sordos que hacían estremecer a cualquiera. Ya ni siquiera podía salir un grito o quejido de sus labios. Los ruidos que se escapaban eran los del aire en cada golpe propinado en su estómago o los huesos que seguían quebrándose debajo de su piel. Tal vez ni siquiera se le habían roto, en realidad ya no sentía mucho luego de tan brutal contienda.

Hacía años que se habían perdido las esperanzas, cuando las pozas encantadas de Jusenkyo no representaban más que un lejano recuerdo. Nadie podría saber a cuántos había afectado aquello, no solamente a los queridos habitantes del dojo Tendo y sus allegados. Solamente con los años habían ido descubriendo ese misterio, pues a partir de ese momento y de cierta boda fallida, comenzaron a aparecer nuevos contrincantes para Ranma y sus amigos, reclamando su cura que ahora estaba perdida gracias a él y su prometida.

Está de más decir que aquello los había tomado por sorpresa, pues no imaginaron que tendrían que pelear con todo tipo de humanos malditos. Tal como pasó con Pantimedias Taro, había otros tantos pozos que podían convertir en ser extraño y fuerte a quien cayera en sus aguas. Así pues, habían tenido aventuras para rato, teniendo que entrenar constantemente y especializarse en estrategias de ataque bastante extrañas, dependiendo de lo que viniera a reclamar un duelo. Pero no todo siempre es divertido.

Justamente algunas horas antes había aparecido un contrincante más a las afueras de la ciudad. Los primeros en haber caído heridos, fueron Shampoo y Mousse. De no ser porque la abuela los encontró a tiempo, probablemente no estarían entre los vivos. Ranma, su padre y Ryoga habían sido advertidos por la vieja amazona. El peligro era inminente. Habían quedado atrás los enemigos graciosos de los que no había mucho o nada de qué preocuparse. La vida misma era la que ahora corría peligro. Tan era así que el chico de los cabellos negros había rogado a su futuro suegro que no dejara salir a su padre para no arriesgar su vida.

Únicamente los dos jóvenes artistas marciales salieron al encuentro, seguro entre los dos podrían hacer algo en contra de ese maldito que había herido de muerte con facilidad a sus amigos. Pero ni siquiera ellos con tanto entrenamiento habían podido derrotarlo. Su tamaño era diez veces más grande que el de cualquier humano, su fuerza era completamente demoledora, su ira implacable los había aplastado, con dificultad es verdad, pero con tal fuerza y determinación que ahora ellos estaban a punto de morir también.

Alzando por el cuello, dos manos lo estrujaban entrecortándole la respiración de manera brutal. Podía ver desde esa distancia el cuerpo de quien era su mejor amigo, sobre un enorme charco de sangre, inconsciente. Al menos esa era la esperanza que albergaba, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Ryoga no estuviera muerto. La vista se le nublaba y sentía como si los ojos se fueran a salir de su lugar, era tal la presión de quien le ahorcaba que a pesar de golpear con patadas y puños no podía librarse de su agarre. Tal vez era su final.

Comenzaba a ver la figura de una joven y hermosa chica de cabello azul. Aquellos enormes ojos que a veces le parecían tan dulces y fuertes como el sabor del chocolate o tan misteriosos como el verde de las aceitunas. Era la última imagen que deseaba llevar en su mente antes de partir al otro mundo si es que había uno. Esa imagen le parecía tan real que estiró una mano en su dirección, como si quisiera tocarla antes de morir, como si su tacto le devolviera un trozo de felicidad ante la amargura de ese instante. Habría sido feliz casándose al fin con ella, tener hijos con ella…

 _A.. ka..ne…_

Los párpados le pesaban cada vez más. El último aliento de sus pulmones salía trabajosamente por cada poro de su cuerpo. El corazón cansado de luchar estaba a nada de darse por vencido ante esa batalla que estaba destinado a perder.

-Ranma…

Escuchó a lo lejos, pues sus oídos estaban sordos, nada era claro en ese momento.

-¡RAAANMAAAAA!

Pudo escuchar con algo más de nitidez. Hizo uso de todo lo que le quedaba para poder abrirlos. Su bella ilusión estaba ahí. _¿Qué? ¿Akane?_ Ahora sus ojos y su cerebro estaban seguros de que no era un producto de su imaginación.

-A… A… -quería pronunciar su nombre pero no podía, aún era prisionero. _¡No seas tonta!_ Le gritaba por dentro. Sabía que la chica no podría contra el mastodonte que estaba por darle muerte.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ella se lanzaba contra esa masa de músculo, odio y carne, quien con sus profundos ojos y su sonrisa retorcida la miraba con desprecio. La chica dio un salto por encima de su enemigo, quedando muy por arriba de aquella cabeza hueca y levantando una pierna quedando en tijera, se dejó caer con fuerza. Su patada fue certera y segura, haciendo tronar uno de los hombros del monstruo, con seguridad le había roto los enormes huesos, pues ella lo sintió bajo su pierna. Esto provocó que soltara al chico que antes llevaba una trenza, ya que ahora su cabello caía alborotado por su rostro y espalda. Lo soltó de inmediato para tocar su hombro con su otra mano y quejarse en un alarido que congeló los corazones de quienes lo escucharon.

-¡MALDITAAAA!

Akane ni tarda ni perezosa tomó el cuerpo de su prometido, ayudándolo con la mitad de su cuerpo. Dio saltos con él encima y lo puso a una distancia segura de aquel mastodonte. En ese momento Ranma pudo ver que no estaban solos, pues había otra persona ayudando. Era nada más y nada menos que su amiga de la infancia, cargando el cuerpo maltrecho de Ryoga.

-¿Cómo está Ryoga? -preguntó Akane.

-Está vivo pero… -la voz se le quebraba a Ukyo -necesita ayuda Akane, podría morir.

La expresión de Akane era seria y llena de odio a la vez.

-Llévalo con el Dr. Tofu Ukyo, debe ser atendido lo antes posible… -le indicó la peliazul.

-¡Pero Akane tú no puedes sola! -le gritó la chica de la espátula.

Ranma había sido colocado por su prometida, con mucho cuidado, sobre el suelo. Ella le sonrió y le limpió la sangre que escurría por su cabeza y labios. Le tomó de las manos con mucho cuidado y se fue levantando lentamente. La vio. Vio esa mirada llena de determinación que bajo la tenue luz del atardecer, que daba paso a la noche, la hacía parecer salida de otro mundo. La mirada de la guerra, de la sed de pelea y de justicia. Ella no era vengativa, ella reclamaba justicia.

La miró de pie frente a él. Aún no podía hablar, su garganta estaba muy lastimada. La vio y comprendió al fin que los años no había pasado en vano para ella. Había tenido los ojos apartados de su prometida para no ver lo evidente, pero ya era momento de aceptarlo. No solamente era más bella físicamente, era más fuerte. Tal era el resultado de su entrenamiento que había podido derrumbar a la bestia que casi le da muerte. Ella lo había salvado de nuevo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de esos ojos azules. Sabía lo que seguía.

Cuando ella estuvo a punto de dar el primer paso hacia adelante para volver al campo de batalla, él pudo estirar una mano y tomarla del tobillo. Su mano temblaba, en parte a falta de fuerza, en parte por el miedo que lo dominaba. ¿ _Sabes lo que sigue verdad?_ Le preguntaba dentro de él. Pero la pregunta no era para ella, era para sí mismo.

-A… A… ka… -quería hablarle. Hacerla entrar en razón.

-¡Ukyo llévate a Ryoga! -le gritó con tal determinación que la chica de los ojos azules solamente asintió. Dejó su enorme espátula en el suelo, a un lado de Akane a modo de ayuda. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Quería ayudarla pero la vida de su ahora prometido estaba en peligro y no podía permitir que muriera.

-Resiste Ryoga… -le susurró la castaña y se fue dando saltos a toda velocidad para llevarlo ante el doctor.

Una vez más intentaba moverse pero la mano en su tobillo la detenía. Su alma se destrozaba con ese tembloroso agarre.

-¡TE MATARÉEEEEE!

Escuchaban los gritos de la bestia que a la distancia la buscaba. El corazón de ambos se oprimía a más no poder.

-N… No… -débilmente salió aquella palabra de los labios del azabache quien desde el suelo miraba a la chica. Un suave viento pasó por sus cuerpos, uno que los hizo tomar el último aliento antes de volver a sufrir. Los largos cabellos de ella se mecían suavemente. Comenzó a enroscar su cabello que llevaba en una larga coleta y ahora hacía una especie de peinado alto previniendo que su enemigo no la tomara por los cabellos. Con el tiempo había visto las ventajas y desventajas en batalla.

Fue cuando la vio peinarse que notó lo que llevaba en su espalda. Sus ojos bañados en lágrimas de desesperación se abrieron aún más.

-Por favor… no te esfuerces más… -la escuchó decirle en casi una súplica. Entonces su mano ya no tocaba más el tobillo de Akane.

Cerró sus ojos y sus puños los golpeó contra el suelo, sin poderse levantar.

-Nooooooooooooooooooo! -su garganta se desgarró con ese último grito que fue capaz de dar con el aliento de su alma en una súplica por la vida de su amada.

Akane corrió a toda velocidad, con la agilidad escurridiza de un felino, pasando entre los árboles, yendo de rama en rama.

-¡Ahí estás! Maldita raataaaa… -se escuchó la profunda voz del monstruo que estaba dispuesto a darle caza a la miserable que le había roto su hombro, dejando su brazo prácticamente inservible. Corrió tras de ella.

Una vez que la chica decidió que ya estaban lejos como para lastimar a otras personas se detuvo en seco, encarando al hombre que la miraba con tremendo odio. Ella tomó una postura de combate, lista para enfrentarlo. Una suave gota de sudor caía por su rostro, resbalando hasta su barbilla. No sudaba por correr, sino porque era consciente de sus posibilidades, después de todo si su prometido no había podido era por algo. Pero no le importaba, mientras pudiera darle tiempo y salvarle la vida. ¿Cuándo le había importado arriesgarse? Nunca, nunca se detenía a pensar en ella cuando se trataba de él. Y ella estaba feliz siendo así. Se le escapó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Ggrrrrraaaaaaaaawwwwwwr ¿DE QUÉ TE RÍES SI VAS A MORIR? -le gritó con odio su enemigo, interpretándola como una burlona. -Nadie me rompe el brazo sin salir herido…

Ella leyó sus movimientos. Lo vio cansado a pesar de su fuerza. Lo vio rápido pero no lo suficiente. Tenía heridas gracias al combate con Ryoga y Ranma, después de todo el esfuerzo de los chicos no sería en vano. Saltó como la primera vez, por encima de la cabeza de su contrincante, pero este ya había visto ese movimiento. Sin embargo ante la vista de él, desapareció en un veloz movimiento y reapareció por un costado, donde le propinó una fuerte patada en las costillas. Tanto los huesos del él como los de ella crujieron. Estaba tan caliente por el esfuerzo y la adrenalina que apenas podía adivinar las fisuras en su pierna. No se quejó, aún podía seguir y darle otro par antes de que se rompiera su pierna.

Él se arrodilló, pero no fue suficiente. Escupió sangre y se levantó de golpe. La sonrisa retorcida en su rostro, la emoción de poder matar a una mujer le hacía estremecerse y llenarse de energía nuevamente. Ella pudo notarlo y retrocedió con miedo por reflejo. Encendió su aura y aprovechó las grandes rocas que había detrás de ella para poder hacer el truco de la explosión. Y es que Akane se encontraba prácticamente al mismo nivel que Ryoga y muchas veces había entrenado con él en los años que habían transcurrido. Cinco años para ser exactos. Ella podía manejar la técnica perfectamente. Todas las piezas de roca chocaban contra el mastodonte quien se cubría los ojos por el polvo y se defendía con la mano libre, evitando ser golpeado.

-Ese truco ya me lo sé niña estúpida… -su ira creció y destrozó con el puño el resto de rocas que iban a estamparse contra él.

Pero eso ella ya lo había pensado, era lógico creer que luego de haber peleado con los dos artistas marciales, todos los ataques que podía reproducir de ellos, serían inútiles. Ella solamente había llegado para cansarlo. Sabía que solamente una persona podía acabar con él. ¿Cómo? De la forma más cruel que se podría pensar, arriesgando su propia vida para que él retomara fuerza. Sentía vergüenza de ser así, rompería cada parte de su propio cuerpo si eso facilitaba las cosas para el hombre de ojos azules. No le importaba mientras él no muriera.

Ella lo atacó con un codazo en el cuello que lo hizo escupir más que saliva. _Esto es por ahorcarlo, ¡maldito!_

-Ahora ya no podrás gritar tantas estupideces… -lo miró con desprecio.

El sujeto tocía repetidas veces. Ese golpe lo había lastimado pero sabía que la chica no podría usar su brazo, un codo fracturado era el precio que tenía que pagar, ya que su cuerpo era prácticamente tan duro como una roca. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no pudo prever el siguiente movimiento de la peliazul. Ella salió rápidamente aunque ya no como antes y sacó de su espalda una katana. El filo brilló con los últimos restos de Sol en el cielo y la clavó primero en la pierna izquierda y luego realizó un corte en la derecha. Pero aquello tenía un riesgo. Los dos lo sabían. Aquella montaña herida dejó salir un grito que retumbó todo a su alrededor.

Hizo el intento de aquella hazaña, dando un salto hacia atrás para quedar fuera de su alcance, pero su pierna herida le falló. Ella solamente cerró los ojos con plena consciencia. Conocía el riesgo pero también estaba segura de haber hecho lo mejor que pudo y lo suficiente. La katana hizo un último rasguño en el brazo sano de su enemigo antes de que éste la tomara en el vuelo por su ropa. El sonido del metal al golpear el piso, fue lo que se alcanzó a escuchar antes de que aquella risa trabajosa se hiciera presente.

La alzó por el cuello de su sudadera (chamarra). La sangre brotaba de sus piernas y manchaba el suelo de rojo pero eso no le importaba. Al fin tenía a esa rata escurridiza en su mano y la aplastaría lenta y placenteramente. Se defendería hasta el último momento. Haciendo uso de su habilidad escurridiza, se deslizó por debajo de su ropa, dejándolo sorprendido con la sudadera en la mano, mientras ella caía con dolor sobre su pierna herida. Tomó la katana con el brazo que aún le resultaba útil y la lanzó lejos.

Iba a emprender la carrera para huir cuando un golpe demoledor cayó sobre su espalda. Un enorme puño se había estampado contra su cuerpo de tal forma que su espalda se arqueó del impacto y el aire salió de sus pulmones. Tocía repetidas veces. El dolor abarcaba todo, ya no tenía puntos específicos. Un segundo impacto le hizo sangrar desde sus entrañas. Su cabello ahora desatado le cubría el rostro lleno de tierra, polvo, saliva y sangre. La levantó con su gran mano, tomándola por el cuello.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA bonita caraa… -le susurró con malicia para después estrellarla de cara al suelo.

Un sonoro grito de dolor salió de los labios de la peliazul. Es verdad que había peleado antes pero nunca salía herida de manera tan brutal. Definitivamente las peleas para niños habían quedado en el pasado. Su nariz sangraba sin parar, sus labios estaban abiertos y también sangraban. Su delicado cuerpo fue alzado y arrojado con fuerza y velocidad, hasta estrellarse en una roca que se hizo pedazos junto con sus huesos. Escuchaba a lo lejos los enormes y trabajosos pasos de aquel monstruo pero también podía sentirlos en la tierra que retumbaba bajo su rostro. Lo vio llegar justo hasta ella, la sangre escurría por sus piernas, producto del ataque con la katana que su futura suegra le había obsequiado, porque toda esposa de un Saotome debe tener una para asegurar el honor de la familia. La levantó tomándola por los cabellos, un truco sucio y viejo pensó ella. Entreabrió los ojos para ver el rostro grotesco de aquel hombre bestia pero la sangre le manchaba y podía ver a duras penas. Sintió cómo los dedos se apretaban con coraje en sus cabellos, haciéndole doler incluso su cuero cabelludo.

De pronto ella cayó al suelo. No supo bien lo que había pasado. Al principio creyó que la había soltado sin fuerza pero luego se dio cuenta con horror que la gran mano seguía sosteniendo su cabello pero ya no estaba conectada a su dueño. Unos firmes brazos la tomaron del suelo, una cálida aunque sucia mano le tapó los ojos.

-No… mi… res… -escuchó aquella voz que con calma le hablaba. Ella obedeció y cerró los ojos. Después de todo no podía mantenerlo muy bien abiertos. Sintió que así, de pie y ella entre sus brazos, él hizo un movimiento. Escuchó el grito iracundo del enemigo, era una mezcla de gritos y lloriqueos. Sintió que se movían, debía suponer que él caminaba. La colocó suavemente sobre el suelo. Mantendría los ojos cerrados, pero sus oídos estaban atentos. Él se estaba alejando para volver a pelear. Podía suponer por su calma y la firmeza de su agarre y sus pasos que ya se encontraba mejor. _Ranma perdóname… no lo hago a propósito…_ Se disculpó ella en sus pensamientos.

Estuvo mucho tiempo lejos de la pelea y cada segundo lo consumía en terror por lo que pudiera estar sucediendo. Hasta que pudo levantarse. Era una tortura escuchar los golpes, ver el polvo a lo lejos. Había podido reunir la suficiente fuerza para llegar. Para él no había llegado a tiempo, de haberlo hecho ella no estaría tan herida, de hecho no tendría por qué haber estado presente. Debió suponer que sus padres no pudieron hacer nada para detenerla, tan era así que llevaba consigo la katana herencia de su madre. Sabía que ella era fuerte y ahora lo comprobaba una vez más. Se llevó consigo la espátula de Ukyo que Akane hizo bien en no utilizar.

Eso fue lo que le ayudó a arrancarle la asquerosa mano que se atrevía a lastimar a su amada peliazul. Nunca más vería ese cabello ser cortado injustamente en un enfrentamiento, esta vez serían las manos de otro quien debían ser cortadas al lastimarla. La cargó entre sus brazos, solamente ahí él podía sentirla a salvo y sentirse seguro, pateó lejos la asquerosa mano. Le pidió que no viera aquello tan horrible. Nunca antes había hecho semejante cosa. Aun para él era algo impactante, se sentía extraño haciendo aquello. Pero por ella haría hasta lo impensable. No se detendría considerando que era un monstruo a quien enfrentaban. _Tus inocentes ojos no tienen que ver esto… Akane…_ Dentro de su mente podía hablarle, de sus labios tendrían que esperar hasta que se recuperara. Entonces le diría millones de cosas lindas y divertidas hasta fastidiarla. Eso sonaba bien.

Ya no tenía más fuerza, ni técnicas ni trucos. Solamente la convicción de acabar con esa cosa pronto. Con un brazo inservible por fractura y el otro sin la mano, podría decirse que estaban en igualdad de condiciones. Además, sus piernas estaban a punto de caer como un par de pilares que se desmoronan. Solamente le daría el tiro de gracia. Estaba ahí, tirado llorando y retorciéndose del dolor, brotando sangre del cuerpo mutilado.

Aprovechó que estaba en el suelo para acercarse y decirle algunas cosas antes de que lo enviara al infierno.

-Sa… bes… po… por qué… ya… no… hay… Ju… Jusen… kyo…? -la bestia lo miró con la mezcla del dolor y la rabia, no le dijo nada pero le gruñía salvajemente a la cara, dejando marcas de saliva y sangre en el rostro determinado del ojiazul -por… que… ella… lo… vale… -ese hombre estaba a punto de arrancarle la cara con los enormes dientes en un arranque de cólera, ya que no podía usar nada más, pero un frío metal lo atravesó de lado a lado por el corazón…

Sus ojos se apagaron, llevándose impresa la imagen de un joven de ojos azules que lo miraba con desprecio y de fondo una mujer de cabellos azules que estaba malherida en el suelo. Sin más, aquella cosa se desplomó, dejando tras de sí una bola de polvo y un sonido hueco.

Quitó la katana y la limpió con su propia ropa. Se encargaría de desinfectarla junto con la espátula de su amiga, ellas no tenían por qué quedar con rastros de una sangre tan impura y violenta como aquella. Caminó hasta su prometida y la vio sonreír cuando lo sintió cerca. Se quitó lo que quedaba de su camisa china y le pasó suavemente la tela por su rostro, para limpiar la sangre.

-Aún no puedo ver ¿cierto? -ella le preguntó sabiendo que si lo miraba, vería las heridas y se preocuparía por él, aunque era tonto pues ya estaba a salvo, su vida no corría más peligro y eso era todo lo que importaba.

-Ton… ta… -le dijo suavemente. Estaba aliviado de verla ahí, con vida pero su enojo no desaparecería hasta que la última herida en el cuerpo de su prometida sanara. Se dejó caer, sentado en el suelo, recargado en la roca, con la cabeza de ella sobre sus piernas. Aunque quisiera ya no tenía ni una pizca de fuerza para moverlos. La noche ya cubría el cielo. Era un cielo despejado con algunas estrellas brillando.

-¿Esfuerzas tu garganta para decirme eso? -ella sonrió- el tonto eres tú…

Un par de gotas cálidas cayeron sobre la piel de Akane. Rodaban por su rostro y se empezaron a confundir con las suyas. Abrió los ojos para ver el rostro lleno de angustia de su amado. Tenía los ojos apretados y de ellos salían gotas de puro sentimiento. Ella también lloraba, después de toda la conmoción creía que lo perdería.

-No… mi… res… -le recordó él, mirándola con toda la intensa ternura del mundo.

Ella levantó con esfuerzo el brazo que podía mover y le limpió las lágrimas a su prometido. Acto seguido obedeció. Esperarían a que llegaran por ellos.

 _Tu fortaleza es mi debilidad Akane… no porque seas más fuerte que yo, eso no es posible. Pero es que no tienes miedo de arriesgar tu vida por la mía… y cuando te arriesgas yo pierdo la razón…_

 **FIN**

 **Muchas gracias por leer este one-shot que rondaba por mi cabeza. Espero lo hayas disfrutado :D nos leemos pronto. Abrazos, buena vibra y saludos n_n estaré al pendiente de sus comentarios para mejorar :D**


	2. Fin

**Nota: Sé que había dicho que era one-shot pero creo que nos quedamos con ganas de algo más al final jaja besos y saludos :D espero les guste**

Ranma ½ y todos los personajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi

El viento se colaba suavemente por la ventana. El atardecer caía con paso lento, dejando sentir la calidez de los últimos rayos del Sol. Akane se encontraba descansando en una cama dentro de la clínica del doctor Tofu. El cuerpo de la joven mostraba vendajes hasta en la punta de los dedos de sus manos. La sonrisa apacible que revelaba su rostro indicaba que no había mucho de qué preocuparse sobre su estado. Su respiración era regular, se notaba por el subir y bajar acompasado de su pecho. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Había dormido durante varias horas, no estaba segura de la cantidad de tiempo transcurrido ni del momento del día, pero eso no era importante, ya que el doctor Tofu le había dado la indicación de dormir todo cuanto le fuera requerido por su cuerpo. Reposo y alimentación, en eso consistían los recientes días luego de la brutal pelea que había tenido.

Lo primero que vio fue el techo, esto debido a que la postura en la que se encontraba era totalmente boca arriba. Luego de unos segundos decidió girar su cabeza levemente a su lado izquierdo. Tan común como los otros días desde que estuviera en ese lugar, unos profundos ojos azul grisáceos, a la tenue luz del atardecer, la observaban atentamente.

La chica peliazul se preguntaba en qué momento del día él se recuperaba, pues desde que fueran llevados a la clínica para curar sus heridas, no transcurría un día en el que él no estuviera pendiente de su dormir o su despertar. Le pareció que aquella mirada, impregnada de calidez y ternura mezclado con preocupación, invadían cada fibra dentro de ella. Suspiró pesadamente y volvió la vista al techo, en parte para que no la tonara sonrojada al sentirse presa de esa mirada y en parte porque la ponía nerviosa a pesar de los años de conocerse.

-Deberías dormir, yo estoy bien Ranma… -le dijo en tono serio.

-Aka…ne… -él hablaba pausadamente. Tenía vendado el cuello, aunque antes había traído un collarín. Los daños de haber sido casi muerto por ahorcamiento, aún tenían secuelas en él. El doctor Tofu le había dicho que sería la parte más delicada de su recuperación pero que sin duda volvería a poder hablar como antes, solamente tenía que esforzarse lo menos posible y seguir las indicaciones.

-No hables, debes descansar la garganta por más tiempo. Por favor no arruines tu avance -ella lo miró casi en forma suplicante.

Se preocupaba por ella. No le interesaba del todo no poder dormir mucho siempre que pudiera estar al pendiente de su prometida. Los primeros días luego del enfrentamiento, le habían puesto los nervios de punta, pues la incertidumbre de si algún otro loco aparecería, le comía la cabeza. A veces escuchaba un ruido y se despertaba de golpe, mirando siempre la cama que tenía a un lado, con el cuerpo de Akane en ella. Si ella estaba a salvo entonces lo demás estaba de más. Tal era su miedo que había rogado al doctor Tofu permanecer en la misma habitación. Se preocupaba en recuperarse, es verdad, pero solamente con la intención de proteger a quien amaba. La preocupación que ella dejaba ver a través de su mirada lo ponía incómodo, parecía un corderito suplicando y eso lo ponía nervioso e incómodo.

De pronto, frente a los ojos de Akane se mostró un letrero como los que suele usar cierto panda de la familia Saotome. En él se encontraba escrito "Akane ¿te sientes mejor?" La chica no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo al notar la cara de pocos amigos de su prometido mientras le mostraba aquél cartel.

-Parece que ahora necesitas usar la técnica de tu padre jajaja es la mejor de todas las que le has aprendido -Akane continuó riendo.

Escucharla reír de aquel modo, le devolvía toda la alegría que había perdido días antes al verla luchar en su recuperación. Él también sonreía mientras ella no lo mirara, porque debía seguir fingiendo estar molesto ante la mofa de ella hacia sus recursos para comunicarse. Surgieron más letreros, así como risas de Akane.

"Deja de reírte" "Muy gracioso ¿no?" "Me las pagarás Akane…" "Eres una boba"

Akane no podía parar de reír, pues su prometido se veía tan gracioso al no poder quejarse de viva voz. Tuvo que levantarse para poder estar sentada y tocar su estómago, comenzaba a pasarle factura la risa, provocando incomodidad en sus heridas aunque a decir verdad el haber reído también le sentaba bien. Se tomó unos momentos para quitarse una lágrima que comenzaba a salir a causa de tanta risa. Ranma enarcó una ceja y la miraba con cara de disgusto.

-¿Ya? -logró preguntarle el azabache.

Ella se aclaró la garganta y compuso la expresión de su rostro en una más seria, aunque tenía una mano tapando su boca pues estaba comenzando a reír de nuevo.

-Sí… ya… lo siento -se disculpó y miro hacia otro lado, aún con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Como te estaba diciendo, creo que deberías descansar… -retomó el tema la peliazul- anda toma una siesta en lo que yo como algo, no pasa nada si tú… -ella volteó a verlo y paró en seco lo que estaba diciendo.

Ranma la miraba como nunca ella hubiera recordado. Aquella mirada era una combinación de seguridad y algo más, algo tan profundo que no podía explicar. Un escalofrío de nervios, y muchas emociones más, invadió su cuerpo. Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron llenos de sorpresa. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para leer con cuidado las palabras que estaban escritas en el cartel que Ranma le mostraba.

" _Akane… cásate conmigo"_

Los ojos de ella comenzaban a humedecerse. La observó agachar su cabeza y tapar con sus manos ese hermoso rostro que a él tanto le gustaba. Era evidente la emoción que la embargaba. Lo que él le había escrito no era una pregunta, era una propuesta mucho más enérgica y segura. Ranma sentía que probablemente habría sido mejor decirlo de sus propios labios, pero lo cierto es que esa fue la forma en la que él encontró un poco de valor, aunque cobarde para sus adentros, de decirle lo que había estado deseando de tiempo atrás. La dura pelea le había abierto los ojos de su corazón, mostrándole sus verdaderos sentimientos y estaba dispuesto a no desperdiciar el tiempo pues cada segundo al lado de ella era valioso.

Akane no supo qué hacer o decir. Su corazón latía tan intensamente que sentía que se saldría en cualquier instante de su lugar. En algún momento de su vida había imaginado cómo sería aquel momento en el que su prometido por fin le dijera algo acerca de estar juntos en matrimonio luego de aquella primera fallida ocasión. Se encontraba tan absorta en su sentir que no había reparado en que unos brazos fuertes y vendados le rodeaban. Pegada a su pecho, pudo sentir el otro corazón palpitante. Tan fuerte, tan emocionado como el suyo. Él estaba sentado en la cama a un lado de ella. Lo miró a los ojos como pudo. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de ternura y seguridad. Se sentía protegida… se sentía amada…

Ranma recorrió uno de los mechones del cabello de su prometida para pasarlo detrás de su oreja y con esa misma mano le limpió las lágrimas. Después, delicadamente acarició esa suave piel de su mejilla. Finalmente, sin pensarlo tanto, fue acercando la mano hasta la fina barbilla de la joven para acercar su rostro al de ella. Akane no podía creer lo que su siempre torpe prometido estaba haciendo. Al verlo tan cerca, ella automáticamente cerró los ojos. Después de verla brevemente, él hizo lo mismo.

En ese momento, ese instante y a la vez eterno lapso, se dejaron llevar por sus corazones. Sus labios al fin se habían juntado en un tierno y profundo beso. Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de los ojos de ella, resbalando por sus mejillas, lágrimas que él volvió a limpiar con sus manos temblorosas al inicio, seguras al final, pero sin dejar de demostrarle con aquel acto, todo lo que sentía por ella. Él sabía bien que las palabras nunca eran su fuerte, pero tal vez con sus actos podría dejarle todo en claro. _Entonces esto es un sí…_ Pensó el joven de la trenza mientras la besaba.

Con la puerta entreabierta, los observaban toda la familia. Nabiki no dejó pasar la oportunidad de tomar una fotografía para guardar aquel momento tan esperado por todos. Cada uno de ellos, incluyendo a la mediana de los Tendo, podían sentir sus corazones emocionados ante dicho evento. Todos mostraban lágrimas contenidas en los ojos. Eran testigos de ese suceso y por supuesto no iban a arruinarlo, así que luego de haber espiado, como siempre, volvieron a emparejar la puerta y se fueron a hurtadillas para pasar inadvertidos.

Y el tiempo pasó.

-Gracias por todo doctor… -se escuchaba la voz fuerte y clara de Ranma.

-Cuídense y si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme -se despedía amablemente el hombre de los lentes.

Ambos jóvenes iban caminando, bueno al menos uno de ellos caminaba seguro sobre el asfalto mientras la peliazul era cargada por los brazos del chico de la trenza. Caminaba despacio, sin ningún tipo de prisa y con mucho cuidado.

-Ranma… ya te dije que me bajes, puedo caminar sin problemas -reclamaba molesta.

-Ya te dije que no, no insistas… -le respondió muy seguro de sus palabras.

-¿Acaso piensas que no puedo andar por mí misma? -le cuestionó en tono irritado.

-Akane, ya sé que puedes cuidarte y caminar por ti misma, pero a veces eres muy torpe y te tropiezas y en esta situación lo mejor es que yo lleve el control… -resolvió el azabache con una cierta pisca de presunción.

-¿Te burlas de mi Ranma Saotome? ¿Acaso piensas que nos voy a tirar? -el tono de Akane era cada vez más molesto por lo que el chico de la trenza le estaba declarando -Además, ¿por qué rayos me traes con esta manta? Ni siquiera puedo ver bien porque me tapa parte de la cara ¡bobo!

-Tranquilízate ¿quieres? Ya estamos cerca. Tenía que taparte porque el doctor dijo que estabas un poco fría y debías conservar una buena temperatura. Además así estamos más cómodos, mejor estar calientitos. Ya te lo dije… me encargaré de nosotros… -sus palabras sonaron tan seguras y ante los oídos de Akane también se escucharon amorosas, a su modo claro. La joven peliazul ya no dijo nada y se limitó a quedarse en esos brazos fuertes y bajo aquella manta que los cubría. El silencio se hizo presente, solamente interrumpido por el sonido de los pasos de Ranma.

Luego de unos momentos, él volvió a hablar.

-Akane…

-¿Qué?

-Espero estés lista… -Ranma comenzaba a sentir nervios. Ya se encontraban frente a la entrada de la casa Tendo.

Akane asintió y suspiró.

-Tarde o temprano llegaría este momento… estamos listos…

Ante aquellas palabras, el azabache avanzó. Y anunció su llegada a la familia.

-¡Ya llegamos! -se escuchó su voz.

La joven pareja pudo escuchar claramente el sonido de pies corriendo, unos por el pasillo, otros bajando las escaleras a toda prisa

-¡Bienvenidos a casa! -dijo Kasumi mostrando su siempre amable sonrisa.

-Vaya, ya era hora… -dijo Nabiki al tiempo que tomaba una fotografía.

-¡Bienvenidos! -gritaron los patriarcas con una enorme sonrisa cada uno en sus rostros.

-Estoy tan feliz de que volvieran… -comenzó a decir Nodoka mientras se acercaba a su hijo y su nuera -¿por qué vienes tapada querida?

-Porque su hijo es un exagerado… -le respondió en modo resignado.

-Basta de intrigas Ranma, Akane… quiero verlo -dijo Nabiki con su sonrisa pícara de siempre.

-Sí, yo también -decía Kasumi acercándose.

-¡Yo también quiero veeeeeer! -gritó Happosai que se acercaba a toda prisa. Saltó hasta donde se encontraba el brazo de Ranma que sostenía a Akane por el torso y corrió la manta que la cubría.

Todos se asomaron.

Akane llevaba entre sus brazos un pequeño bebé, uno de días de nacido. Dormía profundamente en los brazos de su madre que era sostenida por los brazos de su padre. Tenía los cabellos azulados aunque en un tono más obscuro que los de su madre. La primera en cargarlo fue Nodoka, quien lo tomó con sumo cuidado entre sus brazos. Nabiki no paraba de tomar fotos, los patriarcas lloraban rebosando de alegría, Kasumi acompañaba a la señora Saotome al interior con su ahora sobrino y Happosai había ido a buscar sake para celebrar con sus alumnos.

Ranma y Akane se habían quedado abandonados en la entrada. Era evidente que ahora no eran el centro de atención. Ambos miraban incrédulos la escena.

-Bueno… se comportaron mucho más decente de lo que pensé… -le dijo Ranma.

-Sí… -atinó a decir Akane -Ranma ya bájame, ya puedes estar tranquilo, si me caigo nuestro hijo no sufrirá daños… -lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a modo de reclamo, recordando que le dijo torpe.

-¿Bromeas? -no la miró, solamente desvió la vista hacia arriba para que no notara su sonrojo y acto seguido caminó hasta el interior de la casa para llevarla en brazos hasta su habitación.

 **Ahora sí... Fin (:**

 **Muchas gracias a todos y todas por sus comentarios. Abrazos!**


End file.
